


Blooming into your heart.

by MinSelbi



Category: GOT7, IU (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinSelbi/pseuds/MinSelbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IU is literally a fairy born from a flower blossom with care and love.<br/>Jackson Wang is given a plant , but not just a 'normal' plant. Ji-Eun will bloom under his care and become his fairy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blooming into your heart.

Jackson sat at his desk eyeing the small potted seedling; he was told it would grow into a flower. A /distinct/ flower, to be exact. One that would bring happiness to the keeper once it bloomed. This all sounded like bullshit to Jackson, honestly. He brought it home anyways, thinking it would be a nice touch to his interior design of neutral colors. He ran his index finger down the little sprout's leaves, his touch gentle. Something in his eyes flickered; a hint of hopefulness. Maybe this /will/ lighten up his world that had been pretty dim lately--maybe. Just maybe.  
Sighing, he rested his head on his desk, shutting his eyes. Silently praying for the day the flower bloomed to arrive as soon as possible.  
Ji-Eun opened her eyes and stretched in her dark,silent cocoon as a light touch moved down her body. Causing her bud to wiggle and grow microscopically. She couldn't hear or see yet but could sense and feel another presents. With care from this other being she'll finally be able to bloom and take form.  
Flitting around on tiny colorful dragonfly wings, that would change in the light of the sun. It brought a tiny smile to her dainty lips. Closing her sightless eyes once again to return to a deep sleep.  
His eyes fluttered open to darkness. He slowly sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. He glanced out the window; must be dawn still. His eyes trailed down to the small pot sitting on his desk by the window, a low light cased upon it as a spotlight would. He thought he saw it glow for a split second--his eyes must be playing tricks on him. Shrugging it off, he climbed out of bed and made his way towards his desk. He leaned in, observing the pot. No visible change. A slight pout formed on his lips. Why did he expect anything? He reached over for his glass of water and watered it carefully.  
"Please..." He whispered, gently brushing his finger against its leaf.  
"Please bloom beautifully."  
The water quenched her thirst and immediately woke her up. Stifling back a yawn as she picked herself off the plush floral bed. Eyes now able to pick up bleak images in the center of her dark,scented flora cocoon. Stumbling as her weak thin legs are unable to hold her up. Plushy lower lip stuck out in a childish pout.Crawling back to the safe haven of her bed. The sensation of being caressed washed over her, she stretched into it. The tiny leaves pushed back against the creature whom touched her. Sitting there looking up at the top of the bud. Still unable to talk,taste or hear. 'But I'll be able to soon!' Ji-Eun though to herself and smiled. Just a couple more weeks and she can come out and see who's taken her under their caring wing.  
His lips curled up into a smile, a strange feeling overcoming him suddenly. The /good/ strange kind of feeling. He gazed at the sprout almost in a loving way. Catching himself, he wiped the silly look off his face.  
"Wh-why am I smiling at a plant..?" He rubbed the back of his neck, flustered.  
He stole one last look at the pot again before heading out of his room to wash up.  
Frowning, the gentle touch was gone as soon as it came. It angered the girl.Standing up once again on wobbly legs, that somehow managed to find the wall to kick weakly at it . The flesh of the bud swelled around her foot and bounced back as she had moved it back. Kicking the wall again , just for the wall to return back to it's original state. With a huff and grunt.Stomping back over to her bed,crossed her arms in annoyance.  
He stepped into his room again, a towel in hand as he dried his hair off. He walked over to his desk and checked his phone for the time; he had plenty of time. He woke up earlier than usual, after all. As he was placing his phone back down, his eyes landed on the pot. He stared at it for a good long minute before he slapped himself.  
"What's wrong with you, Jackson. Are plants interesting to you now?"

Still laying in bed, with the same pout gracing her dainty face.Flipping her short bob out of her face. Feeling slight shock-waves under her bottom.Cocking her head and looks around not seeing anything but black shadows.  
He ruffled his hair out of confusion. He didn't know why he was behaving this way lately. Was he lonely? Depressed? Out of his mind? If not, why was he turning to a plant for happiness? He groaned out loud, frustrated. He narrowed his eyes at the pot, passing the blame onto it.  
"Hey. You better be worth the wait."  
Feeling gentler vibration as if the person was talking in her direction. Arms poised on her knees ,feeling the pitch and timbre of the person's voice deeming it to be a male with a mildly deep voice.  
He pulled his chair out and took a seat at his desk, not done with the plant.  
"Hey, are you listening??"  
Frowns at nothing in particular , due to being trapped in the bud the has yet to partly bloom. The mild vibrations continued, aimed at the growing bud.Pert ears straining to hear the male but unable too. Sighing heavily, laying back down on her bed. Listening yet hearing nothing.  
"Are you--are you looking down on me? Is that what it is?" Jackson placed his hands on his hips, getting worked up over his little seedling.  
Throwing an arm over her useless eyes. The vibrations seemed to change, as if the person was upset, sad or angry possibly. It was impossible to tell being deaf and mostly blind. But continued to feel the sound waves and vibrations the person gave off.  
"I'll show you..!"  
He gently tickled the stem of the sprout, chuckling.  
The bud shook gently and the feeling was quite different from the last and Ji-Eun ended up falling from her petal bed to the velvety floor, shaking a fist sky-ward .Blowing the ends of her hair out her mouth , crawling back into the awaiting bed  
He blinked, raising a brow.  
"Wait. No way...I couldn't have possibly been ripped off with a /fake/ plant..?"  
He lifted the pot up in the air, his eyes scanning the bottom of the pot for something.  
Ji-eun had just gotten comfortable with the plant was lifted and swayed in the males hand .His sound waves admitted in annoyance or disbelief. Ji-Eun frowned the skin between her eyes folding. 'Why is he mad at me? I didn't do anything.'


End file.
